Brothers always have your back or is it your heart?
by Ninja19
Summary: Sora has always been bully by his twin brother Vanitas, he thought that he was hated by him. But little does Sora know that Vanitas has his own secret that he can't hold forever. And once he tells Sora his secret, what will happen? warning twincest and yaoi later. POV switches. Vansor!
1. Why can't he be mine?

**Sora pov:**  
I see the sun shining brightly at me through the window, meaning time to get up. I start getting ready for school, I headed to the bathroom to comb my spiky hair only to have my twin brother vanitas push me out of the way harshly to go in.

"hey I was gotta go first vanitas!" I pouted slightly.

"to bad sora next time beat me to it then" he said bitterly then went in the bathroom.

I huff but let it go vanitas isn't the type to mess with unless you want to get beat to a pulp, hell he sometimes scares me too. He is always mean to me and tortures me just cause he feels like it, I swear we don't even act like brothers.

I went back to my room to put my favorite hoodie on but I couldn't find it, strange I always leave it on the hanger I shrug it thinking I left it somewhere part of the house.

I hear my phone ringing its riku, must be on his way to pick me up. Riku is my best friend since elementary, he is real cool and mature for his age. I stop waiting for vanitas to come out of the bathroom to instead to just leave and get my bags for school. I rush outside to see riku waiting in the car so we can head to school together.

* * *

**Vanitas pov:**  
I get out of the bathroom only to hear the door slam, I look through the outside window to see sora going with riku again to school. I see him smile happily to the silver teen, I kick the wall in anger. Why does that idiot hang with him?

I go into sora's room and lay on his bed. I grabbed his pillow and smell his scent. Its sora alright, smells like cinnamon and coconut, I sign trying to banish the thoughts I was getting of him. I'm not really sure why or how but I'm in love with my twin, I know its wrong and sick but I can't help it. Everytime I see him I can't help but be lovestruck and blush so in order for sora not to notice I bully him.

"he probably hates me" I thought to myself.

I want to confess but he'll probably call me disgusting. And whats pissing me off more is that he's always with riku. I don't like that guy, I just want to punch him so sora can see him all bruised up. I shrugged the idea knowing sora will really hate my guts if I hurt his best friend. I get up from the bed and head to school, maybe I can have fun with sora a little.

I laugh deviously.

* * *

**Sora pov:**  
"hey riku!" I said entering his car.

"hey sora, what have you been up to lately" riku said. I told him that everything is good and also that vanitas has been cruel to me again.

"why do let him push you around sora, I know he's your twin but you should do something about it" he said with a anger tone. "I can't riku, he will keep doing it, I wish he would be nicer to me or at least treat me fairly" I sign and try to change the subject.

I know riku hates vanitas because he treats me horrible, but he's my twin brother no matter what. As we get to school I tell riku to go straight to class so I can grab my books from my locker. I reach my locker grabbed my books and just shove it to my bag.

I run to class and sat in front of riku, I'm happy that most of my classes are with him but sadly I have vanitas too. The bell rang and the teacher started explaining about chemistry, when all of a sudden the door opens and slams loud. Vanitas is here.

"why are you late again vanitas?" the teacher ask annoyed. Vanitas looks at me and smirks.

"well teacher if you must know, sora was keeping me up last night because he was scared of watching horror movies alone in the dark" vanitas said grinning.

The whole class laughs, I blush of embarrassment, I'll admit its true the last part but I would never ask vanitas to stay with me. The teacher shakes her head and just tells vanitas to seat down, he made a remark and sat next to me.

I give him a glare, which just causes him to laugh. I here riku curse, must be mad at him of what he did just now.

* * *

**Vanitas pov: **  
It's funny how sora glares at me, he's mad but will get over it. I see riku giving me a killing glare, just to piss him off I crumble a piece of paper and throw it to sora.  
Lately I been noticing how riku looks at sora, he must have crush on him. Just the thought of riku confessing to sora makes me sick, there's no way in hell I'm handling sora to him. Sora is mine and no one else and I'll make sure of that.

Luckily sora is too dense to even notice riku's feelings for him.

As the class bell rings, I went to approach sora only for riku to stand in my way. "move riku" I hiss to him, he ignores me and caught me off guard by grabbing me by the collar of my shirt.

"leave sora alone vanitas I'm warning you" he threatens me, I smirk at the comment.

"No, I can do as I please, besides what does it matter to you what I do to him. He's my brother after all" I snorted and smack his hand away. We both look at each other furiously. I see sora coming towards us and getting riku away from me before something happens.

Without thinking I grab sora gently by the wrist stopping him. He looked surprise. "vanitas what's wrong" he said worriedly. I quickly let go and left the class to go outside, my heart starts pounding crazy.

I curse to myself knowing sora must be thinking why I did that just now. I can't let him find out or I'll be hated for sure.

I kick the trash can out of anger only to see it landed near seifer the main bully in school. I see him come towards me, I groan. I'm not in the mood to fight right now, but might as well to let out some stress.

But I notice that he has back up with him this time.

Crap this might be trouble I thought.

* * *

**Sora pov:**  
Vanitas grabs me by the wrist but what surprises me was that he was gentle, I look in his eyes to see they were filled with a glint of sadness that only I would notice.

"vanitas whats wrong" I said concern, his eyes widen then let go and left class quick. I never seen him like that before, I grew worried but thought he might be a little off today.

"your brother is horrible sora, you both may look-alike but have different personalities that's for sure" riku said looking the way where vanitas left.  
I agreed with riku, with both look-alike except I have brown hair and his is black. My eyes are sky blue while his eyes are bright gold. And while I'm nice and kind-hearted, he is distant and cold heated.

Totally different alright.

"I don't know what's wrong with him he won't talk to me" I'll talk to him later on, I told myself.

We head outside only to see a circle crowd, we hear people saying 'fight and get him'. I got curious so went to see myself, only to see vanitas bruised up and being hold by two guys while the main guy seifer is punching him straight at his jaws.

As I was about to get in, riku grabs me by the wrist "don't sora you'll get hurt" he said seriously. "riku, vanitas is getting hurt" I smack his hand and rush in their to help vanitas.

I jump on seifer's back so he can stop punching vanitas, "what the hell, get off of me kid!" he hissed really pissed off. I ignore him and tried to hold him. But then he elbow me hard in the stomach, I couldn't breathe it hurt so much. Took my breath away. I see seifer getting closer going for another punch.

"don't fucking touch him!" vanitas yells at seifer. Seifer laughs and comes closer to me and grabs me by my spiky hair. I whimper in pain and my eyes begin to form tears.

* * *

**Vanitas pov:**  
I see seifer grabbing sora by his hair and see that sora is close in tears. I snapped, that's it! I punch the guys (that were holding me) in the faces hard. I ran towards seifer and tackle him down releasing sora, then I punch him in the face over and over. I yell "if you ever fucking hurt sora againi I'll break your arm next time!" I was about to continue punching but someone stop me.

I was so angry, then I felt arms wrapped around me trying to stop me. "stop please that's enough vanitas" sora said sniffling. I huff then got off seifer, and help sora up so we can go home. I see riku giving me a stern look but told sora to call him later to let him know if he's okay.

I hurried home and lay sora in his bed.

"sora are you okay" I said worried, "I should be asking you that" he said laughing nervously while pointing at my bruised cheeks.

"this is nothing to me, it will heal in a few days" I said rubbing my cheeks slightly.

I look at sora to see him finally relax, its my fault he got hurt I thought. Just the thought of him looking in pain makes my blood boil. Then I realize that I'm here with sora in his room, I better leave or I might get weird thoughts, I start to get up to leave but stop when sora grabs my arm.

"please don't go vanitas, stay here for little longer" he said weakly.

I hesitated but look at sora to see him looking at me straight in the eyes, my hearts starts beating crazy. He looks so sexy. Then before I knew it I bend down kissing him on his lips.

* * *

**Author's Notes...please give me reviews, let me know if it sounds good I'm still going to do a few more chapters?!**


	2. My twin loves me back

**Sora pov:**  
I was scared when seifer grab me, then I heard vanitas cuss and tackle him to the ground. I was shock at what just happened seeing vanitas so aggressive I was beyond scared but knew I had to do something or else the other guy will for sure die by my brother's hands.

I hugged him, something I don't normally do, and beg him to stop in tears. He stop and came back to his senses, he helped me up and tells me were going home. Riku comes and tells me to call him later on to know if im okay.

Once we got home vanitas helps me climb on my bed since I was still in pain by the elbow punch, he asked me if I was okay. I laugh and tell him the same thing since he's more injured then me. He snorts at the remark.

He starts to leave my room but I grab him and ask if he can stay a little longer, I want to ask him what's been bothering him. I see him pause for a moment then he starts moving closer to me. I was confuse then he suddenly kisses me, my brother is kissing me. What's going on?

I push him away from me "what the hell vanitas?" I said rubbing my mouth with my hand to get rid of his salvia.

He caught me off guard my hugging me tightly and feel him trembling. "sora I love you, I always loved you, your always on my mind " my blue eyes widen.

I freaked out, my brother loves me as in love – love, I try to stay calm which was kinda hard. "I'm sorry vanitas but I don't feel the same way about you, your my brother and that's all you will ever be to me" I said looking at him slightly nervous.

He gasp then turn away, punching the wall hard before leaving. I hear him yell then a loud slam, he must be at his room.

Vanitas?

* * *

**Vanitas pov:**  
I told sora my feelings for him only to be rejected, I knew this would happen but I never thought I be this angry. I went to my room throwing my stuff everywhere out of rage.

I collapse on my bed and held on sora's hoodie inhaling his sweet scent, I slowly drifted to a dark sleep thinking about sora again.

I woke up early today so I wouldn't have to see sora. I know I can't be mad at him but if I see him I just might breakdown so I'll avoid him for now. I sign and start getting ready for school, today is going to be hell for me.

As I was off I forgot something, I went to my drawer and pull out an old picture. I smile at it, its me and sora when we were young, this picture brings me back memories. Sora doesn't know about this picture at all, I put it in my pocket thinking if I can't see sora then a picture will do.

I hear sora's alarm clock ringing. Shit! I rushed out of the house before sora spots me, heading to school.

* * *

**Sora pov:**  
I hear my alarm, I groan irritated last night I couldn't sleep at all. I was up all night thinking of what vanitas said, 'I love you' his words keep echoing in my mind.

I'll just try to talk to him about it. I went to his room only to find his door wide open, and his bag for school gone. Vanitas already left to school early, he probably didn't want to me I thought sadly.

I enter his room, strange I never enter his room out of fear and cause it's always lock. But today it wasn't lock and I wasn't scared. His room was a total disaster everything was thrown everywhere and the walls were damage out of punches.

"vanitas" I thought.

Then I see something that caught my eye on the bed.

It was my favorite hoodie, vantias took it. I grabbed it and notice it has drool on it. Vanitas sleeps with it on, I don't know what to think anymore. My heart starts hurting I can't return his feelings but I feel guilty for rejecting my brother he was so scared when he confess and he's never scared.

I need to see him badly, I mean who cares if its wrong, love is love and I love vanitas I should have notice before. Why am I so dense? I rush to school so I can find him, I called riku to let him know I'm running to school since its close by.

I spot vanitas at the corner playing with his phone, I ran up to him only to see him run after he saw me. I race to catch to him. But was no use since he was faster than me. "vanitas wait!" I yell out.

I kept going only to trip, falling to the ground scraping my knees and face. I let out cry, which vanitas hears.

"vanitas please wait" I was crying by this point, my own twin running away from me. Its horrible I never felt so lonely.

"sora!" vanitas screams and runs towards me. "are you okay?!" he begins to panic.

I shake my head, no words coming out. Then suddenly vanitas carries me bridal style to the nurse, to heal my injuries.

* * *

**Vanitas pov:**  
I was waiting by the school bored. I hate coming to school early I thought. Then at the corner of my eye I see sora running towards me.  
Great he probably wants to talk about yesterday. I make a quick get away, I hear sora telling to stop which I disregard.

Then I hear sora scream, I turn to see him on the floor all scraped up and crying. The sight made me ache.

"Sora!" I scream my tone being scared.

I race back to him, and pick him to head to the nurse. When I got there the nurse was nowhere to be found so I lay sora on the bed and went to get band aids and ointment to disinfect the cuts.

"this might hurt a little sora" I dab a cotton ball to the ointment and rub it on his scrapes. He whimpers in pain. Sora I'm sorry, its my fault.

I gently put the band aids in his knees and face. When I put the band-aid on the cheek, I caress his cheek without thinking.

I was about to pull away but sora put his hand over my hand, slightly holding it. That surprised me.

"vanitas don't leave me alone please" he said sniffing.

I lay beside sora and hugged him "I'll never leave you sora I lov….." I stop knowing he will reject me again so tried to release him. But he hugged me back.

"don't, don't let go, I love too vanitas" he said shyly. My eyes widen. I found it hard to believe.

"don't lie sora, yesterday you were disgusted when I kiss you. I don't need pity sora" I told him bitterly.

Then he really caught me off guard when he kiss me on the cheek. I was so close to blushing but refuse to show it. I see sora embarrass by what he just did.

"I do vanitas, yes I was disgusted at first but then I kept thinking about you. You been on my mind since then. I couldn't even sleep without you popping in my mind" he said turning red and looking at my eyes.

"and who cares if its wrong as longest I have you by my side I'm happy" he said smiling.

* * *

**Sora pov:**  
I told him how I felt, and suddenly my aching heart stop aching. Suddenly vanitas gently push me down getting on top of me.

He started to nibble my neck leaving me some hickeys I moan his name slightly. "Vanitas"

Then he lean to my face kissing me passionately. It was wet and sloppy but it was just right.

He grab me behind the head to deepen the kiss. It lasted forever to me, I never realize vanitas can be like this gentle and romantic. We broke the kiss to breath. My eyes were slightly hazed this felt so good.

I see vanitas smiling and giving me quick peck on the lips.

He starts to unbuckle my belt, I kinda got nervous I wasn't ready for this yet.

I grab vanitas hands to stop him which gets his attention "vanitas I'm not ready for this. This is going to fast, can we take it slow" I said turning red and embarrass, my voice still out of breath.

He must have realize what he was doing and mutter something which I didn't catch very well. He lays next to me, watching me.

"sorry sora it's just I wanted to do this for so long but your right we'll go slow if it will make you happy" he said kissing my forehead.

"thank you vanitas" I said nuzzling close to his chest, feeling his warm body. My heart starts to thump, so this is how Vanitas feels. It feels nice.

* * *

Now that sora returns vanitas feelings, will they be happily together or will there be obstacles on there way?read to find out, I'll update the next chapter later? and yes there will be yaoi on the next on.


	3. Its not what it looks like

**Vanitas Pov:**

I'm so happy right now, sora returns my feelings. I pushed sora down so I can get on top of him. Nibbling his neck and kissing him passionately. Savoring everything so I can always remember.

I started to unbuckle his belt but sora stopped me cause I was going to fast.

"Damn it, What's wrong with me?" I muttered quietly. I lay beside him, staring at him. I apologize to my twin, and he nuzzled to me by the chest which warms my heart.

I don't want sora to think that I just want sex. I love him and I want to prove to him that he's the most important person in my life.

Looking at his blue eyes, "Sorry. Your right let's take it slow. Would you like to go on a date with me?" I want to say it appropriately but was slightly embarrass that I just said that.

His eyes widen seeming speechless. It was silence until I notice he started blushing.

"I-I.. umm.. I would love too" he stuttered at first but then rushed the words out quick. I smile which looks a little weird but its rare for others to see. Not even sora has seen me smile in a long time. I either smirk, grin, or sneer but in a pissed of way or mocking way. He gasps out of shock then smiled showing happiness. Probably that I smile to him.

We both got up, class was almost starting much to my dismay. Sora's cuts and scrapes were still hurting, so I tried to help him out. Then I heard the door open and to see none other than riku looking fucking pissed.

"What the fuck did you do to sora, vanitas?" he said furiously, looking at sora's band aids.

"I didn't do anything to him!"

He had an expression that read 'I don't believe you'.

"Riku, vanitas didn't anything" sora said. Which he didn't believe either!

* * *

**Sora pov:**

I can't believe he asked me out on a date. The first time someone tells me that, but coming from my twin brother is a little different. But never the less I'm happy.

Blushing madly red, I told him "I would love too" but was stuttering since its so embarrassing. Then to my total surprise he smiles at me for the first time in years. My heart skips a beat. I smile so happily that I'm able to see it again.

I looked at the clock that was on the wall, noticing that class about to begin. Which vanitas was not so happy about it. I tried to walk but my injuries ache. Vanitas helps me but then notice someone at the door.

Its riku!. But he looks mad for some reason.

He yells at vanitas, saying what did he do to me?. Which vanitas defends himself saying he did nothing. But didn't believe him at all.

I'll admit why because vanitas constantly bully me a little violently; like tripping me, pushing me aside, throwing me stuff, and would punch me. So it's no wonder riku didn't believe him. But vanitas has never got to the extreme of making me bleed or hurting me that badly.

"Vanitas didn't do anything" I tried to explain but to my surprise he didn't believe me either. He thinks I'm defending my twin brother!

"sora quit defending him!" knew it.

"you bastard do you honestly believe I would hurt my own twin brother" he yelled, giving bad tension.

"never stopped you before?"

Vanitas eyes widen and didn't reply. He probably feels bad for doing those hurtful things to me.

"I WOULD NEVER HURT HIM LIKE THIS BECAUSE I L-" my eyes widen!

"VANITAS DON'T!" I caught him off before he said anything. He can't reveal our secret or else we will be separated apart. And that's the last thing I want.

He glares at me but understands why. So he shuts up. I see riku looking confused so that's a relief.

I tell my twin we will hang out later with a pleading face, hoping that he doesn't start anything or get pissed. And he doesn't! I gently push riku out of the door so we can go to class. I'm going to have to give him an explanation. But what?

I took a glance on vanitas only to see him with a sad expression. My heart ache seeing that...

* * *

**Vanitas pov:**

Riku was fucking pissing me off! He thinks I gave sora the injuries. Sure I have hurt him before but I swore to myself that I would never make him bleed.

Sora was trying to defend me but he didn't believe him either. Some friend but who can blame him. He hit my nerve when he yelled at sora. That's it!

"you bastard do you honestly believe I would hurt my own twin brother" I shouted furiously.

But when riku said 'never stopped you before' I couldn't make a comeback because its true. I feel like an asshole for hurting him in the past, its no wonder he rejected me from the start. I was about to tell riku that I love sora but was caught off suddenly by my twin.

My eyes widen at the realization of what I was about to say. Damn it! I can't be careless or else. Good thing riku got confuse but he will start to get suspicious soon so I got to be extra careful. And just remembered he also likes sora! Damn it, just thinking about it is pissing me off again.

Sora comes near me saying that we will hang later, I was going to disagree but he gave me a begging face so I couldn't argue. Both left going to class, leaving me alone. Leaving me in thoughts.

I sign. I didn't feel like going to class so I decided to skip it. I'm so sleepy I didn't get much sleep last night thinking about sora rejecting me. Which I'm happy that he returns it now. I yawn.

I head to my usual spot which is the school's roof to take a nap. Once there I sat down and lean to the wall, with shade getting me just right. And drifted to a nice soothing sleep.

One hour later...

Someone was shaking me softly, trying to wake me. My eyes quickly flicked open, meeting bright blue eyes. Sora panic for a second but relax knowing I won't hurt him.

I grabbed him by the waist earning a 'squeak' from him. And sat him in my lap, no one is around anyway. I notice that he was blushing bright red looking seriously embarrass.

I chuckle, and held him tighter inhaling his scent. Cinnamon and coconut.

* * *

**Sora pov:**

As I was walking down the hall with riku in silence, heading to class before were late. Till riku spoke up.

"what happen to you?" he said worriedly with a hint of tone.

"I fell and scrape myself while running to find vanitas" I replied honestly. I don't want any problems with riku, he's my best friend after all.

"why won't you tell me the truth sora!?" he said pissed and raising his voice.

I looked at him offensive, he didn't believe me at all. He should know that I don't like lying.

"I'M NOT!" I shouted, he was making me angry.

He ignored me.

I didn't want to deal with this, not now. We went to class. I sat down in my desk, riku sits next to me but neither of us made eye contact or talk during the whole class period.

I was lost in thoughts, thinking about vanitas. I still remembered the expression he had on his face. The thought made me feel uneasy. I notice that he didn't come to class. He probably skipped and I know the perfect place he would be.

As soon as the bell rang I left the class quick not bothering to see riku or wait for him. He is still pissed I assume, I'll just give him time to cool off.

Running to the roof top of the school, I see vanitas sleeping peacefully. The sight made me smile, he looked adorable. I shook him to wake him up, he opens his eyes fast making me frighten for a moment but relaxed again.

He puts me on his lap which makes me blush madly. He hugs tightly like if I was going to runaway or something.

He leans closer to my face, kissing me. I reacted at first then started enjoying it. He rubbed his tongue on my lower lip asking for entrance which I happily oblige. This was a new feeling, vanitas got my first kiss the other day and now making out was totally new for me but I loved it. My heart started to beat crazy.

Does this mean I really love vanitas?

* * *

**Author's Note... Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I totally for got about this story but I'm going to start on it and continue. And I made corrections on the other chapters so reread them if you want too! Read and review please!**


End file.
